1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of lifting objects such as panels of construction material, and the like, and other objects of heavy weight such as plates of glass.
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for raising such objects to heights above the reach of a person, or having difficult size and weight characteristics.
This invention is even more particularly directed to an easily transportable lifting device suitable to practice the method of this invention, which may also be converted to a convenient, on the spot, work bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art in this field known to me. In the past it has been customary for more than one person, utilizing ladders, or the like, to transport and lift heavy and awkward panels and the like.